Guertena's Works
''A list of all Guertena's artwork. Repeated artwork will not be listed again. Paintings The Real Gallery '''Fabricated World (first seen as ??? World)' "Once you go in, there is no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in? The trigger to the distorted museum and the exit. It is thought that the demented version of the museum is named after this painting. A Well-Meaning ??? Hell ' Abyss of the Deep (first seen as ??? of the Deep) "A world where man will never stand...to realize that world, I decided that I would engrave it on a canvas." This is where Ib begins her journey. The Coughing Man When the lights turn dark, the painting literally coughs. Beach ??? Isolation ' Horizon View ' ??? Spectacle of Century's End ' Glass of ??? Antipodes ' '''??? Serpent's ''Spirit "(6248) Beginning with this piece, Guertena began his focus on abstract art. But at the time, cubism was more popular, leaving Guertena's various abstract works largely ignored." The Sky Seen from a Hill ' Selfless Guard This work appears again in the Brown Gallery. Lady Taking the Newspaper ' The Hanged Man "(6219) Guertena painted this as a filler while working for a magazine.Once this illustration became reowned, it was sold for a limited time as an actual tarot card using this picture. Presently, it is impossible to for one to find the tarot card." Garry is observing this painting in the beginning of the game. Later, the painting is again found in the distorted museum and the numbers on the hanged man's clothes are crucial to unlocking a room. In "The Forgotten Portrait" ending, it is replaced with Garry's sleeping figure. In a game called "The Binding Of Isaac" there is a tarot card called the hanged man, with the same-looking picture as the artwork. As in the game, you find out the card "The Hanged Man" was sold as a card. So it appears the tarot card is found in the game, The Binding Of Isaac. The Forgotten Portrait The result of Garry and Mary's death and Ib's escape. Originally, "The Hanged Man" was where the portrait is, symbolizing Garry's self-sacrifice. It shows a picture of Garry's sleeping figure. ??? Couplet Towers ' Worry This work appears again in the Purple Gallery. ??? life on Table ' ??? Misshapen Diamond ' The Lady in Red "(6210) It was said that he Guertena based this on a lover he had at the time, but he has denied this claim. In truth, Guertena based it around the haughty women who attempted to court him for his inheritance." The Lady in Red, along with other Ladies (in different colors), come alive in the distorted museum and chase after the character. They are faster than the headless statues. "The girls in the canvas...the women here become very troublesome when they acquire a desire for humans.They'll always stubbornly chase things until they're satisfied, it seems...anywhere...everywhere...to the ends of the earth...but if they have a weakness, it is that they can't open doors on their own. The women here love playing "loves me, loves me not". (In reference to the women who come alive, including Mary) Bitter Fruit ' Your Dark Figure When the museum becomes dark, the painting meows. Enlightenment ' '''''Blue and Green Galleries *'Untitled painting of a woman' :: 'Upon grabbing the Blue Key, the painting's expression will change. :: *'''''The ??? Geometric Fish :: "(6235) Despite being grayscale, this curious piece makes clever use of shading and angles to give it the impression of color. The extremely detailed depiction of even the scales evoke a wide variety of emotions in people." :: *''Ladybug'' '' *''Bee '' *''Ant '' *''Butterfly '' *''Spider '' *''Prologue *''Chapter 1'' *''Chapter 2'' *''Last Chapter'' '' *''Epilogue ''Yellow Gallery' ' *A Chef's Talent'' ''''' *'Untitled painting of a rose' (in fish tail room)' ' ' *'Moon' :: Revealing this painting makes the lights turn off in the room. It doesn't have a specific name. *'Woman' :: Revealing this painting leads to a scream and a slap; will make you lose a petal. It doesn't have a specific name. :: *'Painting' : :: Shows an image of Ib hanging by her foot. It makes dolls that look like Ib hang from the sky in the Sketchbook. Ib calls it a "disturbing painting", but whether that's the real name of the painting or not is unknown. *'Blade' :: A slash will appear if you reveal this painting and Ib will lose a petal. It doesn't have a specific name. *'Handprint' :: Revealing this painting will make a red handprint appear on your screen and will stay until you leave the room. It doesn't have a specific name. *'Note with "Off" across it' :: Revealing this painting will turn the BGM off. It doesn't have a specific name. *'and Seek Stickman found' :: Revealing this painting will show the stickman from before again and you will get a Fish-head. It doesn't have a specific name. *'painting with the number 9' :: Looking at this painting twice will lead to the discovery of a number in it's center. It's crucial to solving the puzzle in this room and unlocking a door. It doesn't have a specific name. *'painting that spits at you' : :: "It's tongue keeps wiggling..." :: Touching it's spit will lead to a loss of a petal. It doesn't have a specific name. It appears again when you meet Garry. *'Liars' :: Green: Stand in front of the statue. Go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer! :: Brown: Stand in front of the statue. Go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer! :: Yellow: The one in White speaks the truth! :: Blue: The only truth-speaker wears Green! :: White: Stand in front of the statue. Go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer! :: Red: I agree with the one in Yellow! :: Six paintings that appear in the Liar's Room. Only one of them tells the truth. The others lie and by :: following their directions, poison will appear and rot two petals off Ib's rose. When you find the truth, the other paintings will kill the truth-speaking painting. They will be holding knives and their description will instead say "Liar!". The truth-speaking painting will be bloody. :: *''The Process of Execution'' ' '''''Red Gallery ( Heart ) *''Breath'' '' *''Heartbeat '' *''Smoking ??? Gentleman '' *''Heart Wounds '' *'''Uh ' *'Ah' ' *??? Peacock Pattern'' *'''Eternal Blessing :: This is referring to the water vase in front of it. Ib can put roses in this vase and the water will not run dry. *''The Lady in Blue'' : Similar to the Lady in Red. This room is Garry's starting point. The room also has a dry vase and rules about roses that is similar to Ib's starting point. The Lady in Blue stole Garry's rose and Garry locked the painting in a small closet. However, it started to pluck his petals off (loves me, loves me not) and Garry collasped before he could get very far. When you approach it, the painting attacks you. If you leave the room, it breaks through the window. : * Abstract Painting : : ''Gray Gallery *Grieving Bride/Blessed Bride'' :: By placing a ring on the correct hand and finger, the Greving Bride will become the Blessed Bride. This is crucial to solving this room's puzzle. *''Grieving Groom/Blessed Groom'' :: By placing a ring on the correct hand and finger, the Greving Groom will become the Blessed Groom. This is crucial to solving this room's puzzle. *'Girl' ' *'Large Ice' ' *'Snake' :: There is a hole where the eye should be. *'Tree' :: "Behind the big tree..." *'and Cake' ' *'Door' :: A painting of a crazed-looking face. It likes to eat flowers. If you give it the correct item, it will become a doorway. :: *'''''Couple '' *''Untitled '' *face series''' ' ''Violet Gallery *Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night'' '' *''Milk Puzzle '' *''Seperation/S t o p '' *''The Force of Quarrel '' *''Flowers of Jealousy '' *''Red Eyes '' *''Strained Ear :: When Garry reads aloud, it listens to him and Tattletale speaks what Strained Ear hears (which is how Mary found out Garry knew who she was). *'Depths' ' *'''''Marvelous Night '' *''Juggling :: "(6223) A work based on a juggler he Guertena saw at a circus with his grandchild. As it is extremely rare for Guertena to use real people for models, this piece is highly valuable." *''Fishing Hook'' ´ Connected to the Fisherman. * TRASH ''The giant blue doll that appears to attack Garry when he's taken the the white ball of paint. Compared to the other dolls it gives of a more sinister feel, with wide open eyes and blood red paint leeking from it's mouth. It's name was revealed to be TRASH by Mary in the 1.04 version. ''Brown Gallery *''Clown'' *''Tattletale'' :: This painting "tells" Mary what Strained Ear hears (Garry reading aloud). :: *''Heavenly Thread'' '' *''Fisherman :: Connected to the Fishing Hook. :: *''Lady Without Her Umbrella/Lady With Her Umbrella'' '' *''Aspiration '' *''Illusion ' Sketchbook *Mary' :: ''"(???) The last work of Guertena's life. While the girl appears almost life-like, naturally, she is not based on a real person." 'Statues' The Real Gallery''' (+lights turn off)'' *??? Embodiment of Spirit'' :: "Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only blossom in wholesome bodies." :: This is a reference to Ib's rose. If an ending is achieved where Garry is alive, this is where he will be. *??? Twinkling of ??? Crystals and Stars' ''' *'''''Death of the Individual :: The headless statues that come after the characters later in the game. They are slower than the paintings. :: *''Reserved Seat'' :: A similar or same piece of work is in the distorted version of the museum. Ib can sit on it. :: *''Wariness'' '' *''Taste-Cleansing Tree '' *''Fusion ' Yellow Gallery *statue of Liars' :: The statue that the paintings of The Liar's Room directs you to stand in front of. It holds the tile in front of it and says "There's an odd one out...". Red Gallery *Uh'' *''Ah'' ' '''Gray Gallery *''Sorrowful Bride's Left Hand/Blessed Bride's Left Hand'' :: By placing a ring on the correct hand and finger, the Greving Bride will become the Blessed Bride. This is crucial to solving this room's puzzle. *''Sorrowful Groom's Right Hand/Blessed Groom's Right Hand'' :: By placing a ring on the correct hand and finger, the Greving Groom will become the Blessed Groom. This is crucial to solving this room's puzzle. *''Wine Sofa'' '' *''Melancholy '' *''Puzzle '' *''Feeling Others *'Doll' :* Labyrinth :: Similar-looking creepy blue dolls with string hair, red eyes, and a stitched-up smile. Garry and Mary see the dolls as they are at first glance, but Ib sees them as rabbits, something she likes. The dolls seem to haunt Garry. Kicking the doll gives an opportunity for a bad ending. One of the dolls steals Ib's rose in another ending. :: *''Carrie Careless and 'the Galette des Rois'' xxxx (Mary?) :: A storybook written in crayon. A girl named Carrie and her friends celebrate her birthday by having a Gallette de Rois, a cake/pie with a small prize (coin) inside. The person who eats the slice with the prize will be happy. Carrie swallowed the prize, but it turns out that the prize wasn't a coin, but a key. One of her friends kills Carrie and opens her stomach to get back the key that was necessary for the game (but when given the option to "read it" or "put it back on the shelf", putting it back on the shelf will unlock the door). It may or may not be a reference to the doll room puzzle (as you have to tear open a doll's stomach in order to get the key). :: *'Head' :: Appears to be able to walk on it's own. May appear randomly at times. It can be broken and cries blood at times. Mary stabbed one continuously because it was "in her way" and it became a bloody mess. If you break the wrong one in the Brown Room, the shards can hurt Ib and more will appear. If Garry kicks the head, more heads will come to haunt him later in the game and a bad ending is possible. :: *'Claw/hand' :: "Beware the edges." :: "Just when you've forgotten..." :: Black claws appear at the edges of some rooms. Touching it will lead to a loss of a petal. It pops out when the player is close to where it is hiding. *'Lips' :: It eats food and if you don't have the proper object, it will eat your flower petal every time you approach it. *'dolls' :: ::: They look similar to the Hanged Man. One of them has the number that is crucial to solving the puzzle of the room and unlocking the door. ::: *'Books' ::: Violet Area *'Diary' ::: "It's said that spirits dwell in objects into which people put their feelings. I've always thought that, if that's true, then the same must be thought of artwork. So today, I shall immerse myself in work, so as to impart my own spirits into my creations." : "~The Fabricated World~ Gallery Artworks" '' ''